


If You're Ugly, I'm Ugly Too

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Izzy was painfully aware that he wasn't the most attractive member of the band.
Relationships: Steven Adler/Izzy Stradlin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	If You're Ugly, I'm Ugly Too

Izzy was painfully aware that he wasn't the most attractive member of the band. 

He was even more aware that he wasn't the most _conventionally_ attractive person around, and he was reminded of that every time one of the groupies went for somebody like Duff or Steven or Slash or _Axl_. Izzy knew this and he tried desperately to accept it, but he couldn't, because it hurt. It hurt more than anything, knowing that he was the fifth choice, the end of the stick, never the person that was given first priority. 

Every time Izzy looked in the mirror, he was reminded of that. He would try to scrunch up his face, to smooth his hair away from his face, try and make himself look more like somebody, _anybody!,_ else. Izzy would look in the mirror and whisper insults against the glass, hating himself for not looking good enough to get those flirtatious glances, those wanting touches. 

"Hey, man. What's with the long face?" Steven asked, appearing as suddenly as anything, his blond hair like a halo around his grinning face. He wrapped his arm around Izzy's shoulders. "Are you okay?" Steven's grin faded slightly, but it still remained, like diamonds in the rough. 

"No." Izzy poked the side of his face, and all he felt was bone. 

"Oh, babe." Steven pulled Izzy closer, his face falling. Izzy couldn't help but notice how soft Steven was, how _free_ he was. "What's wrong, huh?" Steven asked. 

Izzy shook his hair out of his face. "I can't stand my own fucking face." He muttered, feeling shame and anxiety pool in his stomach. 

"I know." Steven kissed Izzy's temple, so sweet. "You're gorgeous. I know you can't see it but you really are. Your eyes, your face...love at first sight, Izzy." 

"You're blind." Izzy whispered, and he didn't see, truly, what somebody as bright and handsome as Steven was, saw in him. 

"Maybe. But you're the clearest thing I've ever seen." Steven replied. 


End file.
